Dark Bloom in control
by EvilBloom
Summary: Bloom is the only one who sees dar Bloom, and Bloom tries to escape her, but every where she goes Dark bloom is there, Dark Bloom wants to control Bloom into turning her dark again but will Bloom be able to escape?


_"Can you hear me? You have lost and I control you" _I heard someone whisper, I turned around but no one was there, "Hello?" I looked behind me and started to worry, Its has been a week since I was Dark Bloom again

"Great I'm hearing things" I said to my self, I turned around and jerked back, I seen a girl with black hair, it didn't take me long to figure out it was me in a dark version, she smirked and transformed

I did what my gut told me, I transformed, She had the same outfit as me but in a bloody red color and her hair stayed black, and her eyes were red cat eyes, she flew towards me

_"Here, in your mind, in your dreams, I will stay forever"_ she whispered in my ear, I backed away from her, and now she was facing me,_ "You will become less than one after I am done" _she said, I didn't wait for her to finish so I ran off

"Stella!" I said panting as I reached her, "Bloom whats wrong?" Stella said as the winx rushed toward me, "She is here, Dark Bloom she is trying to get me" I said panicking

I seen Dark Bloom enter the room and place her hands on he hips and smirked, "Shes right there!" I pointed and shouted while everyone looked where I point but then to each other confused

"Sweetie there's nothing there" Flora said softly, "NO! She is standing right there smirking!" I shouted, Dark Bloom burst out laughing, I realized only I can see her

My eyes became teary, "LEAVE ME ALONE!" I shouted to her and ran off, "Bloom wait!" I heard Stella yell, but I didn't, I ran outside of Alfea into the forest, I looked closely around since I knew she would follow me

_"Fears, will be yours, In this world, Full of whispering voices_" I heard her say, then I heard voices whispering and laughing I turned around and then saw nothing,_ "Day after day, I will stay, I will haunt you"_ She said, I turned around and seen her but then turned into darkness

_"Here I am, You will be mine" _She said as I turned around in the forest looking for her, Sweat drops ran down my forehead to my cheek, I notice some shadow flying above me and looked up, _"Can you heard me? __You__ have lost and I control you_" She was there flying above me laughing

I backed away a few steps, _"You wont escape"_ She said as she made a dark fire ball, I gasped, _"All your nightmares will break free cause you are afraid of me"_ She said as I turned around running away from her

I heard she wings flapping, she started laughing as I kept running, then I didn't hear her no more, I stopped running and she wasn't there, _"So here you are_" she said as she made another fire and blasted me, I flew back and landed on my back, _"Wide awake"_ she teased

I sat up and blasted her _"You wont give up fighting"_ She said as she waved off my blast, I got up and started to walk but I was too tired, _"Still, you can pray on your knees_" she said as I feel on my knees, she was too strong

I looked up and she wasnt there,_ "I am here"_ She said with her arms extended out and darkness around her, She tried to blast me but I threw my body to the side dodging it and busted out running, she flew behind me laughing

_"Can You hear me?"_ she said as I ran looking back at her, _"You have lost and I control you!"_ She said almost near me, I pushed off the ground and flapped my wings, and did a backflip as she passed me

I saw it worked and smiled and stuck my hand in the air in triumph, She turned to me in anger, "Fuck" I said as I busted out running again, _"You wont escape_" She sent me triple blasts, I ran but the fire blasts were catching up, _"All your nightmare will break free cause you are afraid of me"_ she said as I pushed my legs and then I fell in a pit

I heard her laughing when she seen I fell in, I screamed and landed on the floor,_ "Your greatest fear"_ I heard as I opened my eyes, I was in the pit no more I was floating

_"In your darkest dream"_ She said as I gasped as I seen rocks pasted through me, I was in my winx form _"I am here, Your will is lost"_ I heard her say, I flew around trying to escape but then a gust of wind came making me unable to fly

I turned around and she was there, _"And you can't run from me"_ She said as I looked at her wide eye open, she send my a blast and a green glow surround me, I felt weak, she was in front of me smirking, I felt it take all my positive energy

_"Fear, is the key, Of your life, It has locked your doors. Day after day, I'm here to stay"_ she whispered as she kept taking my positive energy, My eyes felt too heavy that I closed then

I opened my eyes and noticed I was in a bed, I wasn't in my winx form, I tried transforming but my clothes just flashed to my fairy form and back to my normal clothes, I extended my arms up trying to blast but I couldn't, I knocked out and began to dream

_"Can you hear me? You have lost and I control you"_ She said as I ran in the halls of Alfea, with no one helping me, no one being able to see her, I screamed in anger, I opened a door and ran up stairs

_"You wont escape me, all your nightmare will break free_" I ran up the stairs but then the started to disappear as I stepped, So I ran faster ad got to the top and the door was open so I got in

_"Cause you are afraid on me"_ I seen Dark Bloom was already there and she blasted me, I gasped and backed away, I tried using my magic but I couldn't, _"Can your hear me?"_ I covered my eyes so I wouldn't hear her no more, _"You have lost and I control you" _she said smirking

I shook my head "LEAVE ME ALONE!" I yelled as she laughed at me, Then I woke up and I was chained onto a table, I struggled to get out but I couldn't, "Lets me go!" I yelled, _"You wont escape"_ she said as dark bubbles surround me, _"All your nightmares will break free"_ She said as she closed her eyes

Darkness seemed to surround her chest, wait not her chest, her heart, she opened her eyes and looked at me _"Cause you are afraid of.. Cause you are afraid of me"_ She said as she threw a dark spell right at my heart

I screamed in pain and in anger, "NOOO!" a purple glowed started to surround me, then I smiled darkly as I wasnt chained up anymore, I had become Dark Bloom once again

**The End**

* * *

_**I know short story, but good right? Ok well first of all before you write 'Why is she repeating stuff' is because she is saying a song I thought was perfect for this, Is called "In control By Nemesea, I still don't know if I going to continue it, but I think I'm going to leave it like that, So I hope you enjoyed it!**_


End file.
